Gaining Gold (Guide)
Gaining gold in order to train skills, buy key items from the store and buying hired swords is needed for any early game warband. The Veteran System allows you to start with extra gold and gain Veteran Skills that can save gold along the way but these are not the only mechanisms that can give you extra gold. Veteran Skills Choosing the right Veteran Skills is important for both early game (gaining gold, meeting shipments, gaining enhantments, etc.) and late game goals. Negotiator is excellent for early game meeting of wyrdstone requests but beyond that, allows extra days to gain wyrdstone and any extra wyrdstone can be shipped at +100% (see Getting Paid below). Negotiator is useful until end game when both secondary factions are maxed. Explorer increases the ratio for finding better quality wyrdstone and loot in every mission rolled and makes scouting cheaper. Finding better quality wyrdstone and loot is essential to earning money/items and sending scouts gives more choices of Scenarios and Deployment which can make the game essentially easier if the right mission is available. Explorer is useful until end game when all factions are maxed and all wanted items are owned. Scholar is the single biggest money saver in the game. The training of skills is the largest expense, so much so that when buying an experienced Hired Sword you can mitigate the cost by training the most expensive skills first and essentially turn experience levels into a token amount. Scholar especially shines when training multiple warriors at the same time to be efficient with in-game time. Scholar lasts until the entire warband is filled with "ideal" builds, including any wanted reserve slots (just before end game). All other "money saving" veteran skills depend on what is going on with your personal account. Renowned is almost essential for a Cult warband if the right mutations come up in a Hired Sword, for instance. Haggler really only comes into play strongest near the end game when your finding purple weapons with purple enchantments from enemies when money doesn't really matter. Commander and Evaluator can come in handy when starting a warband at Rank 5 with an Impressive when buying items is a large part of equipping your warband but will not last well into the end game. The strongest Veteran Skill worth mentioning that is not a "money saver" is Contact: Librarian. It is useful for Gaining Enchantments and is suggested along with the above. Reserve Warband Making a reserve warband that can make money during the times when it is not preferable to take the primary warband into Mordheim is suggested if you have the reserve space. This would be a low Leader and 3 low Henchmen for when injuries or training would require skipping of days. Any warrior who is in the roster and not allowed to participate does not need to be put in reserves for the switch to the secondary warband. Earning money is preferred to skipping days and being that much closer to a wyrdstone shipment deadline. Getting Good Although this is the response of many gaming communities, it is essentially true. Mitigating losses by not getting greedy and sticking to solid strategy will largely cost less in the long run. Remember that you will not have the Veteran perks available to experienced players so you will be behind on both money and experience so it is even more essential to play-it-safe in choosing deployment type and keep to strategy rather than run around for loot. Sacrifice Henchmen to save Heroes for cost-effective replacement of warriors. Once you are more experience, you can start completing secondary missions to get the extra loot and choosing missions that have better quality wyrdstone and loot. Getting Paid Manipulate the Factions in your favor. If you increase the Reputation of a faction to level 2, the other factions (at level 0) will pay +100% for wyrdstone. Once those factions get to level 1, you can increase the level 2 faction to level 3 and keep the +100% for wyrdstone. You can also manipulate the time whenever it pays as well. For instance, if you leveled the primary faction to level 3, you can level a secondary faction to level 2 minus 1 fragment. You can save all wyrdstone above shipment requests until the primary faction is going to go to level 4 with the next shipment request. You can wait till the last day and dump all wyrdstone above the shipment request in the secondary faction to still gain the +100% to wyrdstone. Category:Guides